1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to vinyl transfer films. More specifically it relates to a vinyl transfer sheet material and a method of preparing a protected vinyl substrate by bonding the transfer sheet material onto the substrate.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Decorative vinyl sheet materials, such as wallcoverings, are conventionally manufactured by lamination of a cast vinyl film onto a scrim support or other reinforcing backing. The exposed surface of the applied vinyl film is then printed with a decorative design. This printed surface usually remains unprotected. Consequently, the decorative surface of such vinyl sheet materials is vulnerable to damage as by scuffing, scrubbing or chemical action (solvents, cleansers, and the like). More importantly, the vinyl surface of such reinforced vinyl sheet materials is rough in texture and is not conducive to high quality printing of decorative designs.
Other vinyl materials, such as vinyl asbestos floorcoverings, are formed into continuous sheets by calendering a uniform mix of vinyl, reinforcers, and other ingredients. Such vinyl sheet materials are often subject to a high degree of abrasive wear and tear in normal use that is very detrimental to decorative indicia printed on the unprotected surface.